Friends --NOT
by KitterValt
Summary: Done for the Persona Kink Meme Part 7 the Original Prompt is on page 22. It's not exactly the best written thing in the dang dong universe but you know what I liked it enough to go off Anon and share it so...yeah :) [Cover Image originally drawn by Tasobi on Tumblr]


Yosuke found himself in the twisted shopping district, wait, wasn't he home, in his bed? did he sleep walk and fall into his TV? He touched his face to find his glasses there, that explained his visibility but…who-? Now he was starting to get freaked out…more-so than he already was. He turned to make his way to where the exit would be when a familiar shape came into his line of sight. "Yu?" he squinted yeah that was him, Narukami Yu just standing there, back to Yosuke "Yu!" he called out to the wild card…no response. Quickly Yosuke made his way to his friend "Yu! what are you doing here Partner? Did you know I was in here or something?" The moment the words left his mouth something was off, Yu wasn't crazy enough to enter the TV alone and how- his thoughts were cut off by a low chuckle. Was Yu chuckling? "Hey dude what's so funny?"

"Ha…Hahahaha…I can't….believe it…" His shoulders were shaking as his chuckling evolved into laughing

"Hey, can't believe what? don't leave me out of the loop here Partner." Yosuke took at step back, sure he's heard Yu laugh before but…something was wrong as the laughter continued to escalate.

"Ahahahaha! I can't believe you actually thought I was your friend!"

What? "Wh-what the hell are…are you talking about? We're really friends….aren't we?" Yu's back was still to him, the laughter continued to escalated as he shook his head, the laughter echoed in Yosuke's ears.

"P-Please!" Yu managed to get out "The thought of me….being friends…. with the likes of you….is…  
HILARIOUS!"

Yosuke scowled at him and stomped over "This isn't funny!" he glowered clapping a hand on to Yu's shoulder to turn him around "Cut the crap P-" he could finish as he cut himself off with a cry of shock, when he turned Yu around, instead of those piercing grey eyes he's come to know and admire he is met with menacing yellow.

"Now why would I lie?" the shadow if his best 'friend' sneered as the laughter calmed down "After all I'm the true self, why would I want to be friends with someone as ordinary and boring as you?" Ordinary and boring? "I mean really, the only thing outside of the TV that's special about you is that your dad manages Junes, other than that you've got nothing going for you, no extracurricular activities or any jobs outside your dad's store, you don't even ask to go anywhere or do anything interesting when you _beg_ to hang out, and inside the TV you're nothing you don't really contribute!"

Yosuke took a step back "I-I contribute, you know that I-"

Yu's shadow interrupted him with a cruel smile and crueler words "You what? create a nice gust? that's nothing grand or special, Teddie and Yukiko can completely heal us in battle, what can you do? A small Dia that doesn't even help! Kanji and Chie are grand power houses Chie can knock a shadow all the way to the other side of the dungeon and Kanji can knock one into the ground without even worrying too much about the physical drain. What about you? Sonic Punch? PATHETIC! and then there's Naoto hmm, no wait never mind you don't even have any abilities to even compare to her you've no aptitude for light or dark or almighty at all!"

Yosuke opened his mouth to argue "I've got Ten-"

"-Tarafoo?" The shadow finished for him "So? it doesn't even work all of the time, maybe if you had more abilities that affected status sure, but you don't all you have is your smoke and your cute little breeze!" It started laughing again, laughing in a distorted version of Yu's voice. Stop it, stop it…STOP IT! "You can't even deny what I've said can you? You're so plain" Stop "So ordinary" Stop, please "So useless" STOP! "so _worthless_" **SHUT UP**!

With a gasp for air Yosuke was once more in his bed, he frantically sat up and looked around his room, a dream, just a dream. Yosuke wanted to smile, to laugh about it but the dream, no, nightmare was still so vivid in his head the words, that _THING_'s words and laughter echoed in his ears. The magician curled in on himself and started to sob, hoping to forget it all, just so he could look into their-into _his_-eyes and not doubt why they keep him around.


End file.
